By My Side
by GaleaAponeurotica
Summary: Two girls, Anaya and Emiko, were so intrigue of Sendoh's masked personality that they are willing to unravel all.  How far will they go? Sendoh x OC
1. Grill for the Kill

**By My Side **

Summary: Two girls, Anaya and Emiko were so intrigue of Sendoh's masked personality that they are willing to unravel all. How far will they go?

Author's Note: Sendoh x OC fan fiction; I do not own Slam-dunk and its characters…only my original ones.

Chapter 1 – Grill for the Kill

"Can you describe Sendoh according to your analysis?" Emiko Saito asked challenging her best friend's determination to know about the Ryonan's Ace player.

Anaya Watanabe sighed for the fifth time, as she has not completed her keen findings. All the Ryonan players are all predictable except for the player that every high school girls are dying to know.

"All I can say is that he is extremely friendly, cheerful and very hentai-ish!" Anaya pouted.

"That's it? How crude is your research about him!" Emiko gasped

"Look, smarty, if only I can get close to that spiky-jersey-seven twenty-four-seven, I could have given you a complete version of my report…and maybe I can make a fortune out from it."

"Ooooh, are you issuing a challenge?" Emiko asked expecting a provoking response from her.

Anaya Watanabe is a second year student whose personality is as rigged as an elderly woman is. Her raven shoulder long hair matches her almost pale complexion. If she wants something, she is out to get it no matter what it takes. A school journalist job is to get detailed analysis of her article to make it interesting for the readers. In this case, it will be female readers. She got a ton of letters requesting to feature an article about Sendoh's personality in detail. Sure, she even loves the idea but dissecting him mentally is another thing to consider.

While Emiko, on the other hand, is a cool-cat photographer of the school's newspaper, Ryonan High Bulletin. She got an auburn brown hair, which makes her unique among all the female students. She and Anaya were partners in this paper as they were the most unstoppable duo that the campus has ever known. All high school students were so impressed that they even received an award called "Best Collaboration in Journalism". Though there are some disagreements between them, at the end of the day everything steers clear.

"I can only describe his physical features like tall, has a great smile, well-built body and…" Anaya paused.

Suddenly, Emiko gave some pictures that show the physical aspect of Sendoh in every angle she can take with her ever-reliable Nikon digital camera. As she turns it on, she pushes the electronic button that flashes him every picture she took.

"Since when did you start taking him some of these fantastic shots?"

"Those were taken yesterday, today and probably tomorrow. You know me, Anaya. The paper we are working in has a tremendous pressure to produce something shocking."

"What if the editor-in-chief refuses to publish this?" Anaya questioned with uncertainty.

"Even the chief is in deep trouble. You know the school press is getting unpopular due to poor articles in terms of research and features. We got to do something to resuscitate it." Emiko said as if it was a government secret.

As they went to their respective lockers that are right beside each other, Emiko spotted Hikoichi Aida doing some paper compilation from his scouting trip. Anaya caught her ever-sharp friend that she whispered almost on her ear.

"Do you think Hikoichi would be a good start to do our project?"

"What project? What do you mean?"

"Our project called 'Expose': Akira Sendoh'. Our main goal is to reveal the inner personality of the Ace hentai of our school. If we succeed, it would be a big hit in our school."

"I don't know about our agenda but that would be dangerous. He is quite unpredictable." Anaya said with a hint of carefulness in her moves.

"Since when did you conclude he was unpredictable?"

"It was during our class with him, right? He may sleep, pays no attention and does nothing in experiments but he still finishes on top academically."

Emiko thought that her best friend is right all along. Tagging Hikoichi to be the stepping-stone to get closer to Ace player can be dangerous like a queen vulnerable to expose in playing chess. They need some sort of a plan to execute all correctly and avoid mistakes at all cause. This kind of situation is like a movie when a spy meets it's comrade to grill the kill of the unusual suspect.

They started to observe secretly to Akira Sendoh who was busy mingling with his colleagues in basketball team. His personality is so likable that they are wondering if that is really him. He flashes his bright smile to any female that pass along in his locker. A girl giggles while he blushes a little in his cheeks. Koshino smiled and caught the two girls spying on them. Sendoh glimpsed secretly, too. He knew there were something was wrong but shrugged off as he went back to pay attention to Fukuda's hilarious jokes.

Somehow, the girls have to work cooperatively in order for them to succeed. The instruments that they are going to use, careful locomotive planning and finally to meet their objective.

"We need to discuss further after class." Emiko dismissed.

OoOoO

"So, Sendoh how is the discussion with Taoka-sensei?" Koshino asked.

"Pretty good, Coach Taoka told me that the team needs an outside shooter or two in order for the team to strengthen further. The team is on the right track in terms of training." Sendoh noted.

Team Ryonan may face an unexpected shuffle of players ever since Sendoh took over as their team captain. Akira's analysis never fails to impress the aging coach. He may even place him as playing coach as he suggested it to the young player. However, the latter refuses the offer and recognizes that Taoka-sensei is still, for him, a ball wizard to date.

"Hi, Sendoh, you looked great today" a girl greeted.

"Oh, hi there, you looked great, too." He said warmly.

A girl giggled and blushed as Sendoh noticed that she was quite cute. He looked towards to his shorter colleague as he gave a visual communication if he agrees with him.

"Yeah, I know she is cute and everyone else is. Every girl in this campus would like to have a piece of you." Koshino exclaimed. Just as then, he looked over to his right shoulder as he notices the dynamic duo of school journal. Emiko and Anaya, looking at them as if they were talking about the captain.

"Could it be they want an interview from you?" Koshino asked as Sendoh looked over them, too.

Upon seeing them, the girls split to attend their respective classes.

"Honestly, men are not the most intuitive species in the world but I'm beginning to sense something that would rock us all." Sendoh mused.

"Could it be a player will turn to a nightmare?" Fukuda quipped.

The boys looked around at the other way and laugh hysterically. They exchange hi-fives as they walked altogether in the hallway like a band of brothers.

OoOoO

"I'm staying over to Emiko's house tonight due to a project that needs to work out. Besides, today is Friday and you don't have to worry about me," Anaya said talking to her mom over her mobile phone.

"Okay, honey, but be very careful. I trust your safety instincts. Please tell Emiko I said, hi."

"Sure, mom, I will and thank you for giving me permission. I love you."

"Bye, dear, I love you, too." the middle-age woman said as she heard the click at the end of the line.

Anaya puts down her phone as she sitted across to Emiko. She told her best friend "hi care of mom."

"Your mom is so sweet…"

"Our moms are both so sweet that we never give them headaches." Anaya said with a little sparkle in her eyes.

They both laugh as Emiko switch off the main lights while the mini-lamp over the table remains on. The discussion held in her best friend's bedroom with windows and curtains close. Not to mention that even a door is lock as if there would be an intruder coming in. Emiko pulls out sheets of paper while Anaya bundled pens and displaces them over the table.

"First thing to discuss are the resources. What do we have?" Anaya asked critically.

"We have paper, pens, tape recorders, your digital camera and my laptop." Emiko said meticulously detailing their available resources.

"Good! I do not see any lacking here. Now here comes the grueling part, how?"

"We could send anonymous letters to Sendoh's locker." Emiko suggested.

"Why are we sending him anonymous letters since he receive those things everyday? Another thing, those were love letters from his fan club." Anaya said pinpointing her friend's idea.

"Well, we could make it different. In a way, we could send him a letter that would stand out from the rest of it.

"Can you give me an example of that?"

"An example would be a black letter with a skull on it or maybe a poison sign."

"That is ridiculous! Are we threatening to kill him?" Anaya said in a panic mode.

"No! We are not going to kill him. It is a matter of getting his attention but the content of it will be a mystery." Emiko defended her idea.

"Mystery? In what way do you want to pertain?"

"You see, getting Sendoh in a curious mode is a challenge. You know how deeply interested he was in strategies."

"That strategy thing only exists in basketball, my dear." Anaya quipped.

"You are wrong, my dearest friend. It works like magic for him."

"He knows no magic."

"Sendoh loves strategies and his matching unpredictable nature can be dangerous. Indeed, we are going to crack his shell open wide that we should promise ourselves to do it no matter what. We both know that we wanted a piece of Sendoh and not just his superficial side of him." Emiko said in a serious tone.

Anaya wanted to know Sendoh for a long time since she first entered Ryonan high. Not to mention, her personality of being a truth digger is already a part of her. Emiko, on the other hand, raises her one eyebrow as if she is seeking approval from her.

"I always wanted to talk to him but he never seriously engaged in a conversation that is worth listening. Yes, indeed, just like every girl in the campus, we like him. On the deeper side, we wanted to know his 'other personality' badly."

Emiko grinned as she began to clasp her best friend's hand as if telling her 'you are not alone'.

"So, what is the next step?" Anaya asked as they both laid out their plans.

OoOoO

Sendoh lazily walked into the school's pavement as he greets every female that goes along his way. This kind of routine is getting boring as he enters the main hallway meeting shrieks in his ears. He smiled sheepishly as he approached his locker with a watchful stance. As he opened it, dozens of letters suddenly flush out landing to the floor as he picked it up one by one. Letters and envelopes vary in feminine colors such as pink, light blue, peach…

His azure eyes got wide open as one of the letters disturbs him.

It was color black with silver print of human skull.

Sendoh picked the peculiar letter as he place the rest of it back to his locker neatly. While he holds the black envelope, Koshino greeted the taller colleague giving him a bright morning mood.

"Hey, more letters of those…"

He, too, notices it from Sendoh's hand.

"Wow, where did it came from?" Koshino asked as if it was part of him.

"I don't know, "Sendoh said with a questioning expression in his face.

"Have you read it?"

"Not yet…I…"

The bell rang to signal the start of the class. Sendoh kept the black envelope in his breast pocket as they both headed in their class.

_I don't like this_…he thought warily.

-To be continued-


	2. Interrogation

**By My Side**

Author's Note: ---

OoOoO

Chapter 2 – Interrogation

_**Crack the shell and your real flesh will appear. **_

Sendoh finished reading the letter and nothing usual written on it. It was only disturbing that someone or somebody is so obsessed unmasking his other personality. Why bother revealing his other side of personality as if they could not get enough of him? If he turns into a celebrity, surely the paparazzi should have stalking him right now.

"What does it say?" Koshino asked curiously.

Sendoh gave him a paper as he read it for a short while. He, too, seems to be in an odd mood to where this letter came from. Definitely, it came from their school but you never know. There must be spies around somewhere.

"These people are sick." Koshino grunted as he angrily fisted both hands tightly.

"Calm down, Koshino. They must be harmless."

"How did you know? A black envelope and letter with silver skull printed on it. They must be satanic."

"They must be desperate of my attention, that's all," Sendoh said with an effortless smile in his face.

"I can't believe you are saying this. Are you going to investigate it?"

"It is too early, Kosh. Besides, I would like to do it with your help." He said as he winked.

"Oh no, not again, I begged of you! The last time I helped you, you almost put me in a detention room."

"Almost." Sendoh said flatly.

"That 'almost' thing turns my dad into a hellish state!"

"Almost."

"Akira! You are not listening and you don't even care!" Koshino whipped his voice aloud.

"I care, all right. I am sitting beside you right now and telling you what kind of situation I am in."

"Maybe, but honestly, I don't have the idea who sent this. If you think they want your attention…"

Koshino observed that Sendoh's face turn to a serious mode as he visually tracks the field outside of their campus.

"Someone is here watching us." He said as Koshino follows his track.

OoOoO

Emiko was hiding behind the bushes as she clicks the camera silently. She notices that Sendoh and Koshino were discussing the black letter that Anaya dropped to his locker an hour before the classes started. _It was working well, dear_, she thought secretly. Sendoh stood up from the concrete stairs as he started to scout the fields.

_Oh, my! He has strong instincts! He must had sense me while I'm hiding from here._

As if truth told in an odd way, Sendoh started to run to her location.

Emiko signaled her electronic device for assistance.

OoOoO

Sendoh stood up from the concrete stairs as he walked towards the bushes. "Do you think the person is hiding from there?" Koshino asked unsure of his best friend's initial findings. Following Sendoh is not really a good idea in a short time.

"We are going to find out."

"It must be an animal or something. May be we should leave it…"

Suddenly, a wild animal cry heard over the other bushes as it scared them. However, Sendoh, being a deeply intelligent man, diverts his motion to the other bush.

"Uh, Sendoh, do you think you are going too far?"

He didn't heard his pleas of retreating.

Sendoh approach the other bush as he began to ripped the leaves and stems. Alas, he found a tape recorder playing the voice of a wild beast.

"You are psychotically clever!" Sendoh murmured.

As they returned their attention from the bush that he initially intent to search a while ago, he found nothing but shoe soles marked in the mud.

"It escaped!" Koshino exclaimed feeling a little disappointed.

They suddenly focused their attention at the school's side door entrance as they only heard a loud thud indicating that a mysterious person escaped from its premises in a nick of time.

Koshino looked at his best friend's reaction to see if he is annoyed with the old but dirty antics. Somehow, he scratches his head in confusion.

Nevertheless, his eyes tell the other way around as if trying to say…

_Who are you?_

OoOoO

Emiko ran into the corridor as she tries to relax in one corner. She secretly went to the supply room where she met her alliance. "How does it go? Were you caught?" she asked curiously.

Anaya saw her labor breathing friend nodding the 'no' gesture. "It turns out the way we plan and it went almost into ruins by Sendoh."

"How?"

"Through his senses, I believe. He was discussing the black letter with Koshino as he suddenly stopped in the middle of it. At that point, he started walking towards my hiding place."

"I resort to our Plan B that is called divert and escape plan. It did work but I have no clue if they have sighted me."

OoOoO

Koshino held the tape recorder found in the bush as they decided to deposit it in the school's "Lost and Found Depository Room". Koshino thought that Sendoh might have an obsessive admirer whom he thinks will never surrender.

They both entered the corridor with a few students blocking their way. As they made through the room, a man asked the gentle men for what help he could do.

"We found this in one of the school's bushes. Someone lost it." Koshino said with a doubt of telling him 'someone'.

"Alright, let me take the device. Could you write your name and the details to where you found it in this logbook?"

"Sure," Koshino said as he started to write. On the other hand, Sendoh was whistling his favorite tune as his eyes were wandering outside. Students were walking hurriedly as Sendoh signaled his friend to hurry up, as they might be late for class.

Unintentionally, his blue eyes deviated down on the school's floors.

There were mud and grass shoeprints in the path as his eyes followed those prints, it ended in the storage room, which is three rooms away from where they are.

_You must be hiding there_. Sendoh thought analytically.

OoOoO

"I think we should go to our respective classes. I hear students were rushing in." Emiko said as she was about to open the door.

"Hold it!" Anaya ordered.

"What is it?"

"Look at your shoes! They are muddy and there are some grasses on it."

She stared down to both of her feet and by a flash of lightning, she was right. Emiko's face turned blue as she remembered that she steps into the corridor without realizing that she came from the grounds. She forgot to put the soles that are intent for inside use.

"What am I going to do now? My soles are inside my locker and we can't get out!"

"I got an idea which is quite radical in your taste." Anaya exclaimed.

OoOoO

Koshino finish his job of returning the device as Sendoh pointed his index finger towards the floor to his short companion. "Do you think the person is hiding from there?" he asked with a big question mark in his face.

"It might be." Sendoh said with a low voice.

OoOoO

Anaya search a pair of indoor soles inside the storage room as she found one inside the box. Well, it may not be her size but at least, it would remove the suspicion that she came from the outdoors.

However, it was still immature to go out as they both feel Sendoh and Koshino were within steps away from them.

OoOoO

"I don't think we should open the storage door. Besides, we don't have the authority to do it." Koshino said worrying that they may be late for class.

Reluctantly, Sendoh followed his friend's advice and forgets it for only a day.

OoOoO

"See you all tomorrow for the practice." Sendoh announced to his teammates reminding them for an important day.

"Sure we will" Fukuda added.

"Hai!" Hikoichi said happily.

Sendoh wrapped around his arm to his best friend's shoulders as they picked up their school bags and left. They were both heading outside the school's gates as Sendoh asks something to Koshino that might finds it interesting.

"Tell me, Koshino, if you were in the place of that 'mysterious person' what will you do?"

Koshino looked up to his spiky friend in disbelief. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just tell me pretending you are the 'person' that we are solving for."

"Probably, I would do the things that would meet up your capabilities."

"What are those things?"

"I would likely research your personality, routines, associates and even the behavior you have."

"You are so smart, Kosh! I just don't know what to do without your help." He said turning himself into a clown. He hugged him as if he was his girlfriend.

"Will you stop that? You are asking me of my opinion and all of the sudden you have turned into…"

Sendoh pouted his lips pretending to kiss him.

"I mean it, Sendoh!"

The ace player did kiss him in the lips but he covered Koshino's mouth immediately with his hand. Sound of smooches flies through the air.

"Mmmph…"

Sendoh withdrew his funny antic as his friend walks away as fast as he can.

"That's it! I'm going home."

"See you!" he waved his arm good bye, as Koshino did not bother to turn and say goodbye. They parted ways as Sendoh hums alone the lighted concrete path. He spotted Anaya who was a few steps ahead of him as he decided to pull a prank on a helpless maiden.

He quietly walks while his steps were not producing any sound of it. His whole body is in crouching position. As he goes nearer, he places his cold hands unto her bare neck.

"Eeeeeehhhhh!" Anaya screamed nervously.

She turns around holding a penknife, which surprises Sendoh as he rises up both of his arms in the air.

"You….!" She growled.

"I'm sorry!" he said sheepishly.

Beautiful as she seems, he was enthrall by her beauty as her complexion reflects the fading sun. He left himself speechless, not knowing what to say next.

Anaya puts her penknife down as she regulated her guard mode. She glares at Sendoh as she walks away as if she is playing hard to get.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked offering her a peace.

OoOoO

"That creep really gave me the creeps…or thousands more." Koshino said to him self as a female figure ran towards to his side.

"Mind if I asked who this creep is?"

"Oh, Emiko, it is you."

OoOoO

"Why do you want to?" she demanded.

"I wanted to just because I don't trust the path that you are taking in.," he said pointing.

"Alright, but what about you?"

"Don't worry; I can take care of myself. I'm a guy."

"Yeah, right as if you are invincible." She joked.

He laughed with her as she took his arm serving as an escort.

"So you live here?"

"Yes."

"Do you have relatives staying with you?" he asked starting to get inquisitive.

"Yes, it was my mother. My father works in the urban and he visits us during the weekends. What about you?"

"I live with my mom and my dad is in another country working."

"Oh, wow, we have similar situations."

"Yeah, do you…"

"I got to go…we're here." She interrupted.

Sendoh has no idea that her house was only one and a half block away from the school as he made a fool of him self once again.

OoOoO

"…and so Sendoh did just that." Koshino said feeling embarrassed from his story.

Emiko giggled as she notice a blush in his face. "I'm sorry that I giggled. It wasn't funny."

"Oh, no, it was alright, I guessed."

"Koshino, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked curiously.

That question gave him a skyrocketing burst of fear and excitement as he has a crush on Emiko. However, he needs to get into a relaxing state as if nothing happens.

"Well…err, no." he whispered.

"I see," she said as if she won the battle of revelation.

"What about you?" he asked hoping that question will answer his prayers.

"I don't have right now because I'm too busy with all these school works."

"Me too, I'm practically busy with basketball practices." He added.

"Well, I guess, we have to depart now. This is my house." She said pointing a two-storey house.

Koshino thought that their conversation was too short in getting to know her.

-To be continued-


	3. West End Girls

**By My Side**

Author's Note:

Chapter 3 – West End Girls

Anaya has her fear still installed in the back of her neck. She thought that Sendoh was so cute but then, she changed her mind. He was not that cute at all by pulling a prank like that, could end him up dead. Pulling a penknife, too can prove deadly but she uses it only for self-defense. However, she discovers his 'gentleman' side as he offered him self to walk her home. Only he realizes it was only one and a half block. Well, so much for the person's apology.

However, she discovers his endearing qualities so far…intuitive, unpredictable, funny and inquisitive.

Sendoh asked so many questions that it will nearly reveal her life if the conversation takes longer. Mostly her personal life about her family as it gave her an idea on how effective Sendoh's starting research is. In that way, he knew how a person acts and behaves depending how her family raised her.

"Anaya, are you home?" an empty room suddenly echoed into life.

"I'm home, right upstairs." She called out.

Emiko locked the door leading directly to the kitchen as she hurriedly went upstairs. Joining her friend at this time is quite amusing as this can be exciting. Both of their parents are out this month and it gave them a perfect opportunity for them to work out their plans closely. She brought along some food because they have some brainstorming to do tonight.

"Guess what happened to me just now."

"What is it?" Emiko asked as if something is spectacular.

"Sendoh just walked me home from school. Before that, he pulled a prank by playing a clown stalker."

"Whoa, Koshino did walk me home, too. But the difference is that I approached him first."

"Oh, no, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

OoOoO

Sendoh shrugged off his shoulders as his conversation with Anaya is getting interesting. _I wish I could spend some time with you_, he thought as a smile in his face appeared. Surely, there are so many of them around the Ryonan High but there is something about Anaya.

Something mysterious that cracks up his analytical mind. He admits, though, he never uses it against girls. For him, it's too cruel and of course, he is a nice guy. Being fooled is another thing but he won't be the first person to take the initiative. Her light brown eyes made him wonder what is in store from there, as he wanted to enter her drowning world.

OoOoO

Koshino's lips curved into a sincere smile as he felt some butterflies fluttering inside of his stomach. _Stupid,_ he thought, _how a guy like him can grow weak_? At least, it gave him a genuine happiness. _Could it be her_? Could be she is the one for him? If so, Koshino wanted it so badly in his life…the love of his life. Strolling down the beaten path of the road didn't hurt his feet as long he can keep his heart warm. A good night kiss would be even better but he has to reserve it maybe in the end.

If kissing her in the night will happen, heaven must be on his side right now.

Suddenly, his cloud nine mood turns to normal.

"Hey, Kosh, I didn't know you where here." Sendoh called out.

Koshino turned around and it wasn't the best friend whom he couldn't understand why. Sure, Sendoh is a cool and humble guy who wouldn't be the last person on earth to say 'I'm a basketball god.' He quicken up his pace to catch up his shorter colleague.

"What are you doing here?" Koshino asked thinking they should have departed minutes ago.

"I walk Anaya home and I'm sure this is not the kind of road you're taking in."

"Well, if you had Anaya, I got Emiko."

Sendoh looked at him as if he was saying _you've got to be kidding._

"I'm serious, in fact, she lives there…"

"…one and a half block away from our school." He completed his sentence.

Their eyes met with sinister discovery. "Sendoh, do you…"

"No, Koshino, it is too early to say. For now, only we can do is to remember this incident. Who knows, we could use this in the near future." He butted in.

Sendoh has to consider this coincidence as coincidence.

OoOoO

"Oh, my do you think they should have found out about it?" Anaya said worriedly.

"If they already have a suspicion, yes it is. However, we still don't know how they managed to discover our agenda so far." Emiko hoped.

She looked out to the window and there are no sights of two Ryonan players. She closed the curtains making sure no space left in between. Emiko sat down and began to write their investigative journal along with her photographs that she shared with Anaya.

Anaya, on the other hand, is writing some side notes on how she observes Sendoh so far. She listed all the possibilities that it might be useful for future references.

"Okay, so far, this is what I observed Sendoh."

"Take the lead, Anaya." Emiko dared.

"So far, he is inquisitive because he asked a lot of questions pertaining to my personal life. Specifically, he asks for my family background."

"Did you tell him the truth about it?"

"No." she winked maliciously.

"Good!"

"Next, he doesn't have a fix routine because the road we took home is far different from his. He was supposed to turn right by the time he reaches Woodlawn Lane. Instead, he turns left and perhaps he spotted me walking alone."

"Anyway, he was courteous and for my part I was cautious."

"That makes a good rhyme. What else?"

"I took a good look in his eyes and boy, they tell a different story. He was observing me not only from head to toe, but inside of me." Anaya shivered.

"You are dealing the most dangerous player of all Kanagawa. Any sign of weakness?"

"Yes, there is but I am not sure. He has weakness in women."

"How can you tell?"

"The way he looks at me a few minutes ago is something that I need to strictly adhere…avoid his charm because it works potently."

"He was indeed a true master of a thousand personalities. Probably, all we need now is to study which of it would be readily applicable in certain situations." Anaya concluded.

"That is so true especially the event happened a few days ago when he turned into a bloodhound." Emiko said while pulling her digital camera out. As she showed her the photos, Anaya was convinced that Sendoh and Koshino were quite a scary duo. If both of them are into the journalism world, they are the toughest to beat. Likewise, if Anaya and Emiko were basketball players, they are also a big threat to their male counterparts.

"Oh, my, look at Sendoh's reaction on this…his eyes turned into a predatory shark."

She was right all along, his peaceful blue eyes turned devastating as the photograph shows that he spotted Emiko's hiding place that almost freak her out. She took the USB cable and connected into Anaya's laptop as she downloaded for a few minutes. She opened the picture manager and clicked the mouse to get a closer view.

His eyes tell a lot.

Sendoh turns deadly when it comes to unfolding a mystery.

Emiko wrote down in their journal about her findings concluded by Anaya.

"What about your assignment? Have you done it already?"

"You mean, Koshino. Yes, he was quite off-handed when I asked him if he has a girlfriend."

"Why did you ask that question?"

"I had every reason why I asked that because I wanted to know how he will react. I'm still spotting his weakness."

"Have you found one?"

Emiko grinned. "Yes, it was me."

"Way to go!"

"He blushed when I ask him that and in return he blushed some more when I told him I don't have one…which that statement is true, by the way. Koshino is quick tempered but I know it would be temporary. Perhaps, it was his defense mechanism to deal with. He is strategically wise but nothing compares to Sendoh. I have to be extra careful when I am with him."

"Well, I guess we have a different approach to two different guys." Anaya quipped.

"It is necessary. They have different personalities like us but one thing is for sure, the other half compliments another." Emiko said coolly.

"The same way as yin and yang philosophy where one fills the other's void."

"Exactly, just the same as us, you are analytical and it is appropriate you should stand up against Sendoh."

"Yes it is, while you got a cool personality that keeps Koshino dormant."

The two girls shared a secret handshake as they both finished their jobs for tonight.

OoOoO

Saturday morning wasn't exactly as a scheduled working day for Sendoh as he has to attend an important practice. Worst, he has a meeting with Coach Taoka. He speeds up his gait when he caught his visual attention that would make his day a little brighter.

"Anaya, I would like to walk with you to school." He shouted waving his left hand high up in the air.

She looked at him playing skeptical in her face, "did I hear you right? I live only right around the corner."

Sendoh laughed at her joke as she gladly waited for him. He managed to catch up her distance and finally, they engage into the conversation that cut short last night.

"What are you doing here? Is it not you are supposed to be elsewhere like shopping or something?"

"It was the school's publishing deadline that we have to deal with. I love your idea of shopping but not this day, I guess." She said sadly. _You had no idea that we are here because of you._

"Oh, I see. Well, Anaya, I…"

"Yes?"

"Last night, I really scared you to death to the point you drew out your…"

"Sendoh, it was nothing! You don't have to apologize and I already forgiven you since last night."

"Really?" he said innocently.

"You are so dummy cute when you apologize. I love the way you say those things. You must have the charm that makes females disappear." She said with a touch of modesty in her movements.

Sendoh closed his mouth and grinned shyly. _She was smart and she can tell I am using my charm to ooze her_, he thought secretively. _If you are my feminine counterpart, I should have live forever._

Anaya playfully touched his right shoulder and ran a few steps away from him, "you're it!"

Sendoh knew she was playing tag as he accepts her invitation to play.

"Whoever reaches the school first is the winner." She declared.

"You're on!" he shouted happily.

Anaya ran as fast as her legs could bring her. Sure enough, her height matches him but he is definitely taller. She towers almost five feet and ten inches as he towers her more that five inches of hers. As they reach the school, she was gaining the lead but Sendoh, a challenger by nature, widen up his legs' gap in the path. He turns his head towards her smiling as he finishes reaching the school first. She gasped for her breathe and as for him…it doesn't matter for he was already used to running the gym several times. His endurance is no match for her.

_That gave me an excellent idea how fast he can run. You dummy, you are falling into my trap._

"You won, congratulations!" she exclaimed.

"Do I have a prize for that?" he said waiting for her to say 'yes'.

"Unfortunately, no. However, maybe someday you're going to have one."

"Do I have one?" he said surprisingly. "It means I got a date."

_Man, he is truly unpredictable! That was witty enough using humor as a disguise for setting me a trap, too! _

"I have to think about it. You can have my number."

As he got a number from her, Sendoh's day got brighter than expected as he shortly forgets his appointment with Coach Taoka. He walks side by side with Anaya until she reaches to her locker. She opened it up and notices how the books arranged properly according to height and color.

"You are so neat. You put my locker to shame." He joked.

"Well, can I see yours?" she challenged him.

_This girl is full of challenges and it fires me up!_ Sendoh mused.

"I don't think it is a welcoming sight. It is quite disorganized and…"

"Don't worry, I won't laugh at your locker, I promise."

Sendoh reluctantly approach his locker as he reaches the numerical padlock. He dialed the numbers carefully as Anaya looked on.

Her sight did not escape Sendoh's sharp vision. He didn't like the way she gets too close to him.

_She must be studying it but why it is so. Could it be she is the one dropping the black letter?_

He opened the door and found something unusual.

A black letter.

OoOoO

Koshino starts to fume as Coach Taoka burst into his infamous temper to where Sendoh is. He has been fifteen minutes late as he has no idea why. The only sound he can hear throughout the gym right now is a loud slam at the door. _Boy, Sendoh will be grill for good…big time_, he thought helplessly.

"Koshino…"

A female voice somehow registered into his brain as the sight of Emiko relaxes him. The Ryonan team was busy mopping out the floors as he excuses himself to meet the school's photographer.

"Hi there, Emiko. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to ask Coach Taoka's permission to get a picture of the gym and your team candid."

"I think that would be okay if you are only taking picture of the gym. It is not necessary for Coach Taoka. Additionally, he is not in the mood right now." He said quietly.

"Really? I think I should go. I don't want to disturb you guys…"

"No! Wait up!" he said grabbing her arm.

Koshino started to think that grabbing a girl's arm is rude. He uses to have street fights and brawls as he has no problems grabbing, punching and growling. However, it was an entirely different case of mistaken gender. He never thought that her arm was so perfectly tone and soft.

She looked at him in a bizarre way.

He blushed and quickly apologized for what he had done.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't grab your arm like that."

She gave him her sweetest smile as Koshino weakens his knees. Her light brown hair and light green eye beauty melts his soul down. He almost dropped his mind as the world stops for a while. Emiko faced the shooting guard with such concern as she shyly accepted his apology. Her words were like angels singing heavenly songs in the gym.

"It's alright. You do not have to worry. It did not hurt me much. I can face Coach Taoka since he knew me already."

"He knew you? Since when?"

"He knew my father as he played an important role when I became a photographer. He bought me my first camera."

_Lord Almighty! Of all the people in the world, why did you pick Taoka-sensei to be her father's friend! I just hate my life!_ He thought in disgust.

"Oh, wow! That was a nice trivia. Well, err, go ahead and see Taoka-sensei. We should be practicing as soon as…"

Sendoh slid the door opened as he greeted his teammates with a sincere smile. Taoka-sensei screamed as he lectures him on how to become five minutes early. The ace player apologizes due to a running game with a girl he met at the school's premises.

_He was so damn honest_, Koshino thought with a big sighed.

-To be continued-


	4. The Seduction Test

**By My Side**

Author's Note:

Chapter 4 – The Seduction Test

Emiko sat three benches away from the Ryonan Team. She began to fill her digital camera with two 'AA' batteries. She clicks the camera on as she waited it to focus and settle. She adjusts it to automatic lightning so that she could not disturb the team with blinding flashes. While her friend, Anaya sitted right beside her jotting down some questions that she can ask Taoka-sensei later on.

"How does it go according to your plan?" Emiko asked before she positions herself to get a good angle.

"It went perfectly well, so far. He had a big surprise when he found out about it."

"It?"

"You know what I mean…" Anaya smirked.

"I told you so. If you are the one to do the dropping, he should have caught you right handed."

"I think it would be better if we could do some alternate routine. Besides, Sendoh caught my eye spying in his numerical padlock."

"That wasn't a part of our plan!" Emiko hissed secretly.

"We better split up…someone is having a good look on us." Anaya interrupted.

As Emiko got up from her seat, she climbs a few stairs away to get a good view of the whole gymnasium. She adjusted the lens and took the picture of it including the team.

"My, golly, you are right, Anaya. Sendoh and Koshino had a good look on us." She whispered to herself.

OoOoO

"They are here watching over us." Koshino said as he tucks his uniform inside of his shorts.

"This must be the school project that Anaya was talking about." Sendoh said lost in his thoughts.

"I can't believe you are not listening, Sendoh!"

Taoka-sensei's artery is getting visible every day of the year as if the blood inside of him is all rush up. He was pointing with his finger violently as Sendoh's eyes were following it's rhythm.

"Do you comprehend my instructions earlier?"

"Oh, yes. You want me to play point guard for a while in order to develop the freshmen's idea of that job. You also want Hikoichi to develop his assist in order to maximize his potential. Lastly, you want to develop Fukuda's defense in order to balance his strength and weakness." Sendoh told him with confidence.

Coach Taoka seems to cool down a little bit as he ordered his boys to get the things going.

The team stood up to practice their new play.

OoOoO

Emiko busied herself by taking shots of the gym and the players. Not to mention even the team's locker rooms and Taoka-sensei's office were not excuse. She knew that this would serve as a future reference as she wants to talk to Anaya about their next bold plan.

That bold plan is to install a tiny camera with microphone in the gym's locker room.

Spare rooms are important, too, she thought quickly as she took a snap of it.

Emiko went down from the benches to get a good view near the team. She cursed herself for wearing a skirt today, as she doesn't know how to sit in a comfortable position. She carefully slides down her legs sideways hoping that no one can see underneath it.

OoOoO

Koshino steals the ball away from Hikoichi's hand as he dribbles fast. He signals his team to do a fast break. Sendoh also signals his team to interfere their offensive charge. He tried to steal the ball but Koshino immediately passed it to Fukuda for a three-point shot.

However, the ace player foiled it.

The referee blew his whistle for a foul as it gave Fukuda two free throws. As they positioned themselves around the court, Koshino got slightly distracted from Emiko's sitting position.

He can partially see her white underwear!

_That was the nicest view I ever seen_, he thought as he reminded himself violently that he is still in the game.

This is what happened if he gets too close at Sendoh.

He is turning himself into a hentai!

OoOoO

The team's practice was over as the girls wrapped up their assignments. They are preparing to leave as Emiko went out from the gym first. Anaya signaled her friend that she would follow her shortly.

_Please, wait for me. Don't leave me, Anaya. _Sendoh thought desperately.

The team was busy cleaning up the sweat they made during the entire practice. They handed each other their mops as they clean the floor thoroughly. Sendoh started to pick up the balls as he cleans it with fresh towel. Coach Taoka went out from his office and called Hikoichi to get an extra paper and pen from the storage room.

"Sensei, let me do it!" Sendoh cried out.

Coach Taoka gave him a doubtful look as he apologizes for the second time by running late. He volunteers to do things that would make his mistakes patch up for his coach.

Somehow, the elder coach gave him a go signal to do it. As bizarre, it seems to everybody, Sendoh happily dashed out from the gym.

"That boy needs some discipline", Taoka muttered.

OoOoO

Anaya rushed towards to the school's pressroom located at the west wing of the school. She almost forgot to pick up Emiko's shoes left in the storage room two weeks ago. She check her pocket whether she still has the keys and luckily, it is. She went to the east side of the school's main hallway. Unknowingly, Sendoh is going to the same room, too.

She places the key inside the doorknob and turns it open. She heard the click sound as she opens the door with a damp dust invading her nostrils. She turned on the lights as she scans the boxes thinking which of those belongs to Emiko.

She checked the boxes one by one until she found it.

"Anaya…" the voice said eerily.

She gasped and dropped the box, which partially reveals Emiko's dirty shoes. There were also a speck of dried mud and grass marked on the floor.

Sendoh was directly standing behind the door as he closed it carefully. "I wanted to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" she said sternly as she hides her nervousness inside.

"Can we go out together tonight?" he asked looking pitiful.

"I'm sorry…I can't. I promise Emiko that we will finish our project tonight."

"After your work, will I walk you home again?" he said giving no signs of surrender. His steps are getting closer towards her.

_I do not like this. He is spoiling our plan because Emiko and I are planning to talk about camera installation tonight. I have to succeed refusing him. Worst, he might see her shoes behind me._

"Sendoh, please understand, it is really important..."

"Do you hate me?" Sendoh whispered as he stops from his track. His face is just a few inches away from her. He slowly glides to her right side as if he is peeking from what she has been hiding behind her.

Anaya did the impossible to keep him distracted.

She pulled Sendoh's head with all her arms' might and kissed him.

_Just kiss him superficially and you will be okay. _She assured.

OoOoO

Koshino went out from the gym as he heard the unstoppable Taoka's shrieks of pain and mercy. He ran towards to main hall to look for the storage room in search of Sendoh, which accidentally, he saw Emiko.

"Emiko, have you seen Sendoh? He's been gone for ten minutes."

"I don't know…I haven't seen him and even Anaya."

_Uh oh, did I say Anaya?_ She thought frantically.

"By the way, you looked great today." Koshino muttered.

"In what way did I look great?"

"The way you took our shots at the gym. You positioned yourself like a pro. Where did you learn that?"

"Oh, I learned it by myself." _I just hoped he didn't see my underwear_, she prayed.

"Cool…" Koshino ran out of ideas to what other topics he wanted to discuss with her.

_I just wanted to be with you, Emiko. Please stay for a while with me._

OoOoO

Anaya pressed her lips against Sendoh as she secretly opened her eyes. His eyes were close as if he is enjoying it. She retreats her one foot to move the box underneath the metal compartment as it made to a safer place. She withdrew the kiss that made her pant a little.

Sendoh just looked at her feeling depressed about the brief ecstasy he experienced. Anaya's eyes covered with fear as he smiled maliciously turning himself into a hentai.

He pulls her head as he began to kiss her passionately.

OoOoO

"Uh, can I borrow your spare paper and pen? Our coach is getting mad at us."

"Oh, don't worry I'll get it for him." She said as she ran again towards the gym. Seeing Taoka-sensei explode is like an atomic bomb waiting for the Ryonan School to disappear from the face of the earth.

The coach of the team calms himself down upon seeing his friend's daughter. He took a spare paper and pen from her as he engages a brief talk. Later on, Koshino focused himself cleaning the balls that Sendoh left a while ago.

_I wonder where did that creep went._

OoOoO

Sendoh pulled her against his lips as he engaged a deep and passionate kiss. He would love to return that favor as kissing is his favorite past time (aside from fishing). His right arm grabbed her head so that she will not escape. The other arm of his found it's way to her waist.

Anaya couldn't help herself but feeling confuse and at the same time joyful. Why is that, you may ask? It is because of intense passion they were into as both of them are drown and drunk to each other's love. She can feel his tongue wiggles vigorously into her mouth as she started to reply with her notorious tongue jousting.

_You are the luckiest girl in the world. Girls around Ryonan High will be on fire!_

She paid no attention as she solves her biggest problem on how to escape Sendoh's tight clutch. She can feel his sweat infecting her shirt as both of them feel each other's body. Her breasts were tightly press against his muscled chest wall as her arms failingly detach off from him. He was too strong for her to the point that both of her feet swept off the floor. There was a moment that finds Anaya surprised, he got addicted. Though they wear clothes, they can feel that they were both naked in this situation.

Somehow, she needs to break his raging ecstasy.

_I'm sorry Sendoh but I got to do this_.

She bit his lower lip as hard as she can.

"Aaaaarrghhh!" Sendoh screamed.

Instead of red-hot anger that erupts inside of him, he felt embarrassed. He remembered that he has a favor to fulfill as he grabbed a spare paper and pen placed at the side of the table. He maddeningly dashed out from the room.

She picked up the shoebox and left the room quietly.

OoOoO

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you." Koshino asked Sendoh insanely as he gave him the spare paper and pen that he was bound to get it.

However, before the spiky haired person could speak his short colleague notice his bloody lip swollen.

"Man, where did you get that?"

"I slipped in the storage room." Sendoh lied, "I got knocked out for a few minutes but I recovered."

"Are you sure? It looks so bad from here."

"Don't worry, it wasn't serious." He said still panting from the passion that he and Anaya did.

Koshino told Sendoh how lucky he is when Emiko appeared to aide at his side to save Taoka from scolding him. She seems to calm him down and shortly forgetting him about the lost favor. Afterwards, he confesses to him about his crush towards the exotic photographer. Sendoh gave him an approval that the girl seems to be nice, after all.

Nevertheless, he wasn't sure if he has feelings for the ace journalist.

-To be continued-


	5. Not Enough Time

**By My Side**

Author's Note: ---

Chapter 5 – Not Enough Time

"Did you splash yourself with a bucket of water? How come you are so sweaty?" Emiko questioned her friend who has been waiting for her at the empty pressroom. They are supposed to talk about the camera installation and not to mention their biggest risk that would bring their names down to the underworld if they failed.

"I'm not telling you anything but for now; here are the shoes that we left in the storage room weeks ago."

She can tell by Anaya's hands that she was trembling from fear. The way she gave her the box, her limbs flow roughly and uncoordinated. Alas, body movements tell it all and by the sight of it, it worries her. _She must have encountered something horrible but what about it. She was supposed to be here and … _

"Sendoh nearly seen these shoes of yours but I successfully covered it up."

The ace player's name sends a distressing signal to Emiko as she detected from her voice that she encountered him personally. She hugged her best friend tightly as if she is giving comfort to the victim. Anaya's scent gave her a slightest clue that Sendoh went too close for her to handle.

"Did he…"

"He trapped me in." She plainly blurted out.

"How did he do it?"

"He followed me through the storage from which I supposed to pick up your shoes. He almost caught me doing it but I have to do something."

"Like what?"

Anaya became uncomfortable with her question. If her hair, eyes or even her nose can talk verbally, it would be a complete disaster in terms of revelation. Hiding from Emiko is not her usual thing since she knew her for almost ten years. There are no secrets in between them since that is what best friends are for, helping. If something bothers her, she decided not show it immediately because she wants to keep her mind balance. She wants her mind to be as rational as possible and not to be too emotional.

Nevertheless, the event itself is too emotional even for a strategist like Sendoh.

If Sendoh is truly a master of disguise, he should have been an actor. An excellent portrayal of vampire, detective or even a psychotic killer would suit him in no time. However, playfulness is a good character in the making. He can be a father, brother or even the most helpless lover.

"Don't keep it to yourself. Let it out." Emiko encouraged her.

Anaya thought herself that this is the most crucial part of the plan that would change everything. If she tells her, they might switch to their original plans. As a veteran journalist, she decides to risk it all.

She started to tell her tale and seconds later, Emiko's eyes were in the state of emptiness.

No life occupies the lightly green-eyed female. If she was in her place, she admits she might not handle the pressure as well. Worst yet, she might scream the word 'rape!' Ah, Sendoh must closely guard with a battalion of eagle-eyed soldiers equipped with a Japanese katana.

Heaven forsaken, they go for the bust.

"If you can squeeze your way inside of Sendoh's mind…" Emiko hypothesized.

"…then all I can see is a naked woman." Anaya concluded.

Both girls sat down to the student's chair and wrote in detail for today. As if, they are writing a little girl's diary. Emiko almost sprang up from her seat when she saw Koshino's figure in a tainted glass window. She quickly hides the notebook inside her backpack and zips it close. She got herself a scratch from the zipper's teeth as she clears everything from the table.

"They're here!" Anaya alerted.

"What are we're going to do?" Emiko panicked.

"Prepare our battle stations! Pretend we are working the school print of next edition of 'Ryonan Suicide'". Anaya joked as she stood up and quickly sat in her empty table.

As their movements do the talking, Koshino knock twice to their door. Emiko called out on him to come inside. Not only him but also the towering ace player entered their lair looking cautiously as if they are entering the slaughterhouse. Sendoh's eyes were already fixated to Anaya, whom she pretends he was a disperse molecule. He dabbed the iced cloth over his lip.

"Emiko, Sendoh and I decided to help you with the school paper."

"Since when did we asked you to help us out? We are women and we can do it." Emiko lashed out her cold words.

"Emiko, please, we…" Sendoh defended putting his hand down from his lip.

She noticed a swollen scarred lip that keeps Sendoh from pronouncing those words like a fish in a bowl. _This is bad! Anaya did it to keep her dignity intact by punishing him with this. _Her heart goes to Sendoh as she called out to Anaya if the boys can do something so that their work will be at ease. Anaya told her "yes" and she picked Sendoh to sort out the blueprints.

Honestly, there is nothing to sort in the blueprint section. She decided to use her emotional blackmail against him.

He followed her at the end of the room walking slowly as if he was a convict approaching death row. She showed him how to arrange the blue prints in a manner of following the table of contents.

There came a gap of silence as she avoided his look every time he asked if he is doing right. She praises the ace player by doing a good job but he knew she's faking it.

Emiko sat beside Koshino about sorting the pictures taken according to their dates. Koshino became widely interested about photography. _He must be trying to impress me, but that is all right. It keeps me preoccupied against time_. As both of them were enjoying each other's company, she prayed that Anaya would ease the tension between her and the porcupine.

_Do what is necessary…you're good at this._

"Anaya, is this correct?" Sendoh said showing her if the tabloids were perfectly arrange.

"Yes."

"Anaya, I know this is not the right time to confess this but I'm willing to take this opportunity to tell everything."

"What is it? Is it all about an incident happened in the storage room?" she wondered. "It is much better if we could end it right there."

_She killed it already!_

However, he tried another attempt to get her attention as he conveys her a message that he is serious.

"I really mean it…don't play mental games with me." He murmured as if Mr. Hyde's personality is speaking on his behalf.

His blue eyes met hers as eccentric electricity came out like supernova crashing her…bold and front.

She began to chill with his words as her mind burst into emotional overload. Just like a computer, if you put too much data that does not meet its system requirements and demands, it causes to malfunction.

"I'm not playing mental games, Sendoh. It is just that there are too many things happened in one day." She said as she dug out a small size ice pack. She reached his lower lip with her fingers and gently pressed it against his scarred wound. He likes the way she nurse him.

"I wish I could spend some time with you." He whispered.

Obsession became a true to life horrifying word.

OoOoO

Day has fallen as night took over the course of time. Anaya and Emiko were a little bit exhausted as they went outside of the school to get some fresh air. School's doors were close already as the personnel ordered them to leave the grounds. The two girls shortly excused themselves about their 'plans' as the boys looked on over the distance.

"So, are we going to postpone it for now?" Emiko asked her sidekick.

"We have no choice. Perhaps tomorrow night will be much better. We're taking the toll too much and it is wise to rest." Anaya said taking a good look at her watch.

"How did you interact with Sendoh?"

"I can't tell as of this time since he detected me playing mind games. His brain is tracing its lost elements."

"Has he gotten any clues?"

Anaya now relies on her instincts since these are more active like radar for now. She looked over her right shoulder while using her hair as a screen. She can see that Sendoh's disarming smile has faded. He is not angry nor sad but serious. Serious in a way like his team was in a brink of defeat and that is the only time he uses that expression. Her mind vividly flashes his face, as it remains permanent in her memory. Deeply thinking, the shadows of the doubt paves way that Sendoh is extremely difficult to get close.

_I have faith in you, Anaya. We can do this in the name of journalism_; her instincts told her in assurance.

Anaya just gave her a quick smile as she tags her along to meet them. Five minutes of dual discussion is like two days sorting and planning what to do next. Sendoh can smell a rat underneath their so called "press project" but as long as his maniac eyes and brain are mentally induced by their feminine wits, they can pass the human scanner undetected.

They approached the boys as if they are ready to go. Koshino took Emiko as both of them started to talk about photography. The couple went farther away as Anaya waited for a right time to do her move. While Sendoh stood up from a concrete stairs and walked towards to Anaya. The lass do not want to make an eye contact, as he knew he was studying her. He raised both of his shoulders as if he is resigning from his fate. She chuckled softly as she asked him a very straightforward question.

"How analytical are you, Sendoh? You know, in terms of basketball skills."

That question can make or break her plan.

He steadily gazed at her as if she hit the jackpot of a lifetime. He pauses shortly thinking what to say to a femme fatale whom he just met four weeks ago. Sure, there are so many girls in the school wanting him and by nature; he did not take those seriously. However, this girl can carry a conversation, which matters him in a big way.

"I can't tell you that because I don't want to be egoistic. You sounded like you are my feminine counterpart."

"Do I?" She said pretending to be dumb.

He positioned himself beside her as they both wanted to go home. Night is becoming late for a couple who are so conscious about Father Time.

While traveling, their conversation became personal.

"Strange isn't it, the more I want to know you, the more mysterious you are." Sendoh said trying to crack her inner mind.

"I'm not that hard. It is easy for you as a guy who masters the word 'intelligence'."

"I don't know how a girl thinks that is why it is difficult for me. God does not act like a computer. Everything you feed processes in no time."

A slow walk in the sideways with a moon light shines over them makes everything romantic. Anaya's spirits went high as the wind breezes through them.

"You like the wind, "Sendoh inquired with a sure thought. "It was the most unpredictable of all natural elements."

_This talk is getting nowhere. He is so vague!_

"You're right; not only I like it but love it as well." She emphasized the word 'love'.

Without a word of warning, Sendoh dropped his own version of atomic bomb, which blasts Anaya in the sky.

"The letter we found a few days ago say, _**your eyes reflect your whole soul**_, but I don't agree to that. If only that person can see my mind, it has no idea that I am getting close to it's territory. As for your question on how analytical I am…" he broke off his sentence.

Anaya turned her head looking for any sign of anxiety or oblivious reaction.

She found nothing.

Nevertheless, he unconsciously gave her an ultimatum.

"…I got a complex mind that no one can solve it."

"No one…you mean, not even God." She said trying to understand his statement.

He remains silent.

Psychological war is about to begin.

-To be continued-


	6. Psyche

**By My Side**

Author's Note: Alternative chapter titles – 'my longest chapter that I've written so far in this fan fiction', 'seek and destroy', or 'the F chapter.

Chapter 6 – Psych

_He's declaring war! It was a good thing that I was able to record it secretly in my bag._

Anaya obviously remain stone cold in her exterior shell as they reached her apartment. Sendoh stood firmly in his ground as she bade him goodbye.

However, he refuses to leave.

The word goodbye does not seem to register to his auditory and cerebral senses as she gets her act upfront. _Will you kiss me before you leave? Will you say another word or sentence that would haunt me the next day? Will your eyes transcend those non-verbal communications that you expect me to read it?_

"Whatever you're doing, don't do it." Sendoh spoke as if he read her transparent mind.

This time, Anaya was shock the way he expresses himself openly.

"I do enjoy our brief friendship. Please, don't ruin it or you might hurt yourself at the end." He predicted.

_He is psyching you out! He knew females were vulnerable to smooth talks!_

She could not help it but asked. "What are you trying to say?"

He faintly smiled as he left her standing alone and cold.

OoOoO

"He told you that? Unbelievable!"

Emiko's expression tells it all despite short but direct words she told to her platinum-shelled friend. Anaya took out her handy tape recorder as she pushes the button 'rewind'. By the time it automatically stops, she pushes 'play' as she ascends the volume. Thirty minutes of psych talks were as unfittingly fascinating as Emiko tries to get the logic out from the ace player. One session of listening was far enough to conclude their next move. What damage can do here if he has the ball to manipulate the events? Worst, he knows without telling him what they are thinking.

"I hate to say this Anaya but I'm backing out."

"What?"

"You heard me loud and clear, I'm backing out!" Emiko said with a trace of fear in her voice.

"How could you?" Anaya told her best friend feeling betrayed.

"How can I stand a guy like him who can turn himself into a maniac by seconds? Okay, I got another bright idea. Why don't we stick to our first and original plan, steal Hikoichi's players journal. It is the easiest way I know."

"It is not challenging! It's like taking a candy away from a helpless toddler. Anybody can do that." Anaya argued.

"Tell me, why do you have to complicate yourself to get what you want when you have the option to interview Sendoh face to face?"

"It is too predictable and in my way, I know there are more than meets the eye."

"You're going too far and I don't know why I survived this kind of friendship with you." Emiko said as their arguments are taking off the heat.

"Fine! I see no problem why you back out at last minute. I see you are a coward!"

"Why don't you just stick to the REAL ISSUES?"

Anaya and Emiko suddenly stop their verbal catfight as the neighbors start knocking at their walls and door to shut up.

"No hard feelings but I'm stepping off from Sendoh's landmine."

"I don't get it." Anaya demanded.

"You heard the recordings, Sendoh is warning you because any minute he will reveal his angst side which I don't want to see it personally. I read in an article once, that dealing this kind of person is suicidal."

"Are you trying to say that I'm disturbing his raw and inner 'monster' that he is trying to keep it sleeping?

"Yes! Alleluia! Amen!" Emiko shouted raising her arms high up in the air.

OoOoO

Sendoh stares blankly above the ceilings, as he couldn't help himself but feeling agitated the way he spoke those words. Scaring girls is not his thing but for Anaya…

_Anaya wants you raw, that's all_. His id rocked him mentally.

He ignored his inner beast as he tucked his arm underneath his pillow. A lamp beside his bed flickers spontaneously as he figures it out the light will pass out from illuminating. It is so true that Koshino told him once that he never knew him deeply for the last three years. If his smaller colleague knew him by ten years, still he will have a hard time assembling Sendoh's de-centralized and fragmented thoughts.

He's been wondering why people like Anaya pestering him mentally. It is an absolute torture especially for a girl who is so dying to enter to his 'cell'. However, he had done his part and if this situation persists, he has no choice but to play the game.

Life is not a basketball.

Life is something that goes beyond a molecule.

He shuts his mind, as he didn't want himself to engage in a philosophy that could end up talking to himself. Another night has passed as he hugged his pillow thinking it was Anaya. Although imagining things were not his specialty, he has this bizarre dream that one day he will meet his mate. Someone who will spark his intellectual interest that he has been longing for all his life; she can be his partner for eternity.

Though he was young, he can be idealistic as an adult can be.

However, there was a twist, his wish turned out to be deadly.

Anaya's personality reflects his own like facing a clear mirror.

He started to think like Anaya, placing himself as if he was in her place chasing him. A female mind needs some detailed exploration that needs to study intensively. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, like Sherlock Holmes scouting the mind of a killer, working his way out of the brain maze that he created. He mentally tabulated the do's and don'ts as he scrutinized every potential evidence he can think of such as students, school, events…

His sweat begins to appear at his forehead as he thinks harder than usual.

His keen interest in people does bring him energetically as if it was a power drink; he opened his eyes slowly concluding to what he has been calculating for the last ten minutes. If the fire in his eyes came to life, surely it will turn his target to ashes.

_Get ready, Anaya. I'm coming._

OoOoO

Anaya thought heavily about tonight's argument as she can hear Emiko sleeping soundly. For years, she wasn't able to experienced their acid exchange of unpleasantries as she seen barely visible that the clock read eleven thirty. In the end, both of them agreed that they should abandon their plans in installing a camera while raiding the night.

The idea of camera simply scratched off in her head while night raid remains.

_Fool! That's what you think, Emiko. I don't give up that easily._

She decided to derail shortly her sleep into planning the next move…alone. She doesn't need Emiko's help at all.

Rigid as she is…

Bold as she is…

Stubborn as she is…

She has to do it alone.

OoOoO

Emiko felt so depressed as if she lost her other and better half. Since that night, Anaya was not able to speak to her about their hotly debated plan. Good thing though, it ended favoring at her side.

It was lunchtime and there was no sign of Anaya as she decided to eat lunch alone. It was such an insecure sight where everybody was jolly and lively. As for her, she stands out like a sore thumb in a hand. Probably, Anaya still has lava in her head and it will take some time to normalize the temperature.

"Mind if we join you?"

That voice startled her as it turns out to be Koshino and Sendoh. Female students stared at the lone school photographer with penetrating and icy glares. They knew that having Sendoh in their seats is like having a date…even though the time would last for an hour; for them it was forever.

"Where is Anaya? She's supposed to be with you, right?" Koshino asked as if setting Sendoh a lunch partner.

"Well, we have a little misunderstanding and unfortunately, we haven't mended our differences yet."

"Really? Is it because of me?" Sendoh said pointing at his stupid but cute looking face.

_Uh oh! I don't want to sabotage this!_

"No. It is just…you know, we're best friends facing tough times of our friendship." Emiko shrugged as she took a sip from a carton of orange juice.

"How analytical is she, Emiko?" Sendoh asked shamelessly.

"What kind of question is that, Porcupine?" Koshino said as he poked his elbow unto him.

That question gives her the goose bumps all over her body. Likewise, that question replayed in her mind that she remembers last night's recording. _Good thing that I don't have to deal with him_; she got to give Anaya a deep sense of respect for anticipating this basketball genius.

"I honestly don't have that knowledge to supply your question, Sendoh. It is much better if you directly ask her that."

"She was your best friend, right?"

"Yes, indeed. However, that was an outright disenchantment at her side. If you really want to know her, take the risk to be at her side."

"Wait a minute; you are talking in between those lines. If you know what I mean." Koshino interrupted, scratching his head trying to understand their over-the-top chess-like dialogue.

"Well…I can be analytical as you, Sendoh." Someone thundered.

Anaya approached their table as she greets her best friend with a smack in the cheek. She brought along her biology book and her turkey-filled sandwich.

"Where have you been? I was looking all over for you." Emiko said in a worry mode.

"I ran into some errands." Anaya said secretly poking her foot to Emiko's underneath the table.

Under the table pokes and teases makes non-verbal communication difficult for the lowly induced glucose brains. Their never-ending abstract talk makes Koshino freaks out every minute that counts. Emiko remain silent, as she wants to turn the table for Anaya to speak herself up. She appeared bizarre and her sudden twist of attitude underlies non-conforming mind games.

"Do you take the dare, ace player?" Anaya challenged Sendoh.

Koshino and Emiko felt that their bizarre best friends were like nuclear bombs waiting to detonate by an outside force. Anaya and Sendoh can outwit each other as if they are playing chess. If life itself is a game of chess, they must be battling each other's wits to overthrow their queens. Both of them witnessed the transformation in their faces.

"Yes, I am, ace journalist." He said informally as he extended his hand to shake hers giving a signal that the game is on.

"May the best strategist win!"

OoOoO

"What the fuck is going on?"

Sendoh kept walking towards the gym with his hands tucked inside his pockets while carrying his sports bag …ignoring Koshino's angry question.

"She is a drug that keeps me addicted." He told his short friend bluntly.

"Is she a drug addict? Is she using prohibited drugs?"

Sendoh let himself had a good and hearty laugh as if he was a mad scientist. He didn't mean to be rude but that speculation makes his mood brighten up. The girl is full of surprises as the day advances to the end. She was testing him and it mentally seduces him gathering all high elements.

He went straight to Coach Taoka's office for their discussion about the individual player's performance. He knew it was going to be a tough night as he brought along his packed dinner in his bento box and some extra clothes. If time gives him the limit, he might as well spend a night in the gym.

Koshino was assign as a vice-captain of the Ryonan team. He instructs all players to do the warm up exercises. Next, he distributes all the balls to each player to do the basic drills such as dribbling, footwork exercises and shadow guarding. He could not help himself but to feel proud of his job looking after the re-invented team.

Sendoh must realize, too, that a girl like Anaya is only a girl after all.

OoOoO

"Just wait and see, Sendoh. Just wait and see."

Anaya reminded herself that she would bring the ace player to its knees begging for surrender. Picture this, Sendoh would be wailing and crying over his heart out. If dreams viewed over the television, it will be a great documentary on how she successfully toppled him down. She passed the guidance councilor's office…

Guidance councilor's office?

The hell she wants from the guidance councilor's office.

It was Akira Sendoh's psychology test results.

This is definitely going to be her day as she decides to cancel her meeting with Emiko in the pressroom for now. Her social contacts as a journalist make her mind spark as she greets her superior, Gina Yamasaki, the school's psychologist. She was a middle age woman whose fragile body is far ahead from her brilliant mind.

"Good afternoon, Yamasaki-san. Can I help you sort the papers today?

Anaya knew that every Friday afternoon means that classes suspend for the weekly inventory checking. Every student would voluntarily offer their services while at the same time gains them a merit for extracurricular activities. Her case should be an exception since she was part of the school staff as a journalist. However, she decided to skip that in order to attain her goal.

"You can help me by sorting the folders inside that cabinet." Yamasaki-san said pointing her bony finger.

"My pleasure," she said joyously.

As she opened the cabinet, her eyes and mind were somewhere else as she tries to memorize the rooms, folders, keys and even the arrangement of the said folders. She painstakingly took it by heart and mind. Thirty minutes have passed when her mobile phone rang from her pocket.

"Hello,"

"Anaya, where are you?"

"I'm right here in the guidance councilor's office doing some paper works." She whispered, trying not to disturb the psychologist.

"Don't you realize that we have a meeting with the rest of the staff?"

"I know that but please can you fill my position for a while. I will be with you soon."

"Okay but better hurry or you don't want to end up fired."

"Yeah, yeah…."

OoOoO

Sendoh nearly faint from mental fatigue as the team left the gym. They certainly did their job everything that Koshino asked for. Luckily, he became his assistant doing half of his work as he pays attention to the clock.

It read seven-thirty.

_I just hate reading the clock._

"Sendoh, are you done? I'm all packed up and ready to leave."

"Kosh, I don't think I can make it on time. You can leave."

"Don't tell me you are going to finish all that. It seems endless."

"I have to. Taoka-sensei wants this job finish as soon as possible." Sendoh said feeling wary of the folder piles in the table."

"Well, got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't work too hard." Koshino called out as he exits the gym.

OoOoO

"Fuck the deadlines! When will these things going to end?" Emiko cursed secretly.

Anaya kept herself quiet in the entire meeting as their editor-in-chief hysterically scolded his subordinates. Of course, she grilled with the worst since she came late. She said nothing but kept her emotions check and does her job by typing the keyboard in her laptop. Her mind oddly works in two ways: one, her journal and two, how to culprit Sendoh's psychological profile.

As the night comes close to an end, she has to do something drastic…to stay in school overnight.

"Anaya, are you done? I don't think I am going to finish it tonight. Probably, I'll end it on Saturday morning."

"Go ahead. I think I'm going to end everything tonight."

"You are?" Emiko said surprisingly.

"Yup,"

"What about the pressroom? Are you the one who is going to close it?"

"I guess…Mr. Editor-in-chief gave me a punishment for that. In fact, he gave me the keys."

"Oh, wow! Uh…okay, Anaya, I have to go. Call me at home when you're done." Emiko said giving her a 'telephone' sign by her hand.

"I might run out of battery power in my…"

Emiko gently closed the door behind her, as Anaya cut off her sentence.

"Oh, well. It was all said and done."

OoOoO

Koshino spotted the staff of the school's tabloid as his eyes went sharper than ever when he saw Emiko exiting from the main building.

"Hey! Over here!"

She smiled as he ran to her side. He didn't mind the muscle cramp in his lower legs due to the fact that he saw the love of his life. His circulatory system works overtime as if he was overly charge by his adrenaline. Bravely enough to face the confrontation, he took her hand.

_Please God, don't let her slap me. _

Her tactile senses reach her and…

_Please…_

Emiko hates to admit it, but she actually likes it. She never felt a tingling sensation directly passing that message to her heart. She wasn't able to speak due to too much confusion. Nevertheless, she needs to stay clear of her conscious mind.

"Kosh, would you like to go out with me?" she asked the point guard shyly.

_Is she asking me for a date? Isn't that I suppose to do that for her? _

"Well, if you say so…YEAH!" he screamed with his fist high up in the air.

Few students looked up to them and lo and behold; there are teases in the atmosphere as the blind item columnist, Aiko Sasaki, quickly grabbed her paper and pen from her backpack. She immediately asked the photographer and the player what is the real score behind their off the track romance.

Koshino left himself blushed and speechless as Emiko gave him a friendly hug.

At least, their relationship is now officially declared.

OoOoO

Anaya checked at her wristwatch and it read, eight thirty. She peeked outside from the door, as all she can see now is bare darkness in all corners of the school. She hurriedly left the room and went to her locker to picked up her sports bag. It all contains her extra clothes, flashlight, vanity kit, packed meals good for two and a sleeping bag. Not to mention even a pepper spray and a master key would do the trick.

She needs to be alone…

Intruding into the school's empty hallways is like in the movies wherein a villain notoriously invades the school's most important places such as principal's room, the accounting office and the guidance councilor room.

Maybe the test room where they keep the questionnaires and answers for the final exam that would catch up her fancy.

Not as of this time.

Anaya silently closed her locker as she thought that being an intruder gives her some sort of a power figure. She can manipulate things that would attract her attention and worst, she can frame up her enemies. However, her thoughts are now of Sendoh's. She has this weird sensation that she has an obsessive porcupine who stupidly warned her about him.

_Why don't you listen to the signs?_ Her id lectured her.

She change her clothes from the pressroom as she slips her tight fitting black pants to her legs, flat rubber soles in her feet and another long sleeved body fit for the upper garment.

Does she need to wear her wooly mask? Definitely, since she wanted to make sure that no one in this school would identify her…

…because if does, suspension is around the corner.

_You are a dead meat, Sendoh!_

OoOoO

Sendoh finally finishes summarizing his work about the player's individual performance. All the lights in the gym and in the school's main building were out as time tells him it was already ten o' clock. He stretches out his arms above his head as he let himself go with a big yawn.

As he stood up fixing the folders above the table, one folder stands out from the rest.

It was his profile in psychology test.

"Wow, I nearly forgot to return this." He said swaying his head from side to side.

He decided to turn off the lights from the gym as he turns on the handy flashlight that he found in sensei's office. _Brrr, it was chilly cold and scary. I wonder if I am alone in this campus._ He slid the door open and closes it by the time he steps in to the hallway that connects the main building and the gym. An eerie shine of silver moonlight reflects the windows down to the path as his steps were the only sound producing in the entire surrounding. He would like to hum but cannot due to uncomfortable feeling that he has inside.

OoOoO

Anaya flashes the tiny light on as she walks up through a flight of stairs. She was so nervous that she didn't have the slightest clue if her heart beat can hear it on the other side of the hallway. As she stalks her way to the guidance councilor's office, she quickly dug the master keys from her pocket. She took a good look inside of the key hole and masterfully twists retract and protract the keys using both of her hands. She bit her flashlight so that she can still see to what she has been doing in the dark. As she hears the 'click' sound, she turns the doorknob with a vile smile in her face.

She opened the door very carefully avoiding the creaky sound from the door hinges. It was a glorious night to Anaya Watanabe! Soon, she will be victorious as she hurriedly opened the metal filing cabinet.

As good luck turns to bad…it was lock!

_Damn, I thought that I single handedly had it!_

She turns her attention to Yamasaki's desk as she pulled out the drawer making sure there was no noise made. As she opened it, she shook her head as if God really punishes the evil ones to those who maliciously attack the weak…

…there were too many keys to choose from.

If her memory serves her right, it was a key covered in maroon. She shortly stops for a few seconds as she closed her eyes. She recalls awful events as it came from her disorganized depths of her mind. It was the yellow color-coded key.

May be it was the brown color-coded key.

_Fuck the mental noise! I can't concentrate! _

_This is my problem; I got a short attention span._

OoOoO

Sendoh climbs up to the stairs that leads to the second floor of the main building. He still has his folder, which is neatly tucked, underneath his armpit. He never knew that Anaya would issue him a challenge. If that challenge is basketball, all hell breaks loose. However, when it comes to writing something scholarly interesting, it may not be that bad after all.

Though he was weak in grammar, the content of thought is optimal as he remembered that he ace the English essay on how technology defies the world in the twentieth first century. The topic itself is interesting but when it comes to love, he totally sucks, as he pretty much will fall asleep in the classroom.

As Sendoh turn right towards the east wing of the second floor, he was so surprised that a tiny bit of light meets his sharp nocturnal eyes like those of an owl.

Nevertheless, that light quickly fades from the darkness.

Sendoh can sense there was a grim reaper in the school.

"Someone is here," he grinned.

OoOoO

Anaya couldn't think clear from her ever distractible mind as she realizes she was standing at the table for five minutes. Her instincts can sense that she was not alone. She tilt her head up and turn sideways as she can visibly see a light coming from the other end of the hallway.

_It must be the school personnel._

She quickly turned off the light as she quietly fixes the table to return from its normal position. She can hear the footsteps getting nearer and louder. She needs to hide real good and quick.

She immediately scans the room as she hope she could find one as fast as her reflex can. There are cabinets, table, chairs, window and even a mini-refrigerator. The latter is not an optimal choice when you are trap from this kind of situation. She opts to choose the kitchen area that gives her an ample of space to hide for a tall girl like her.

She minced her steps towards to the kitchen area as she chooses the biggest cabinet she can find. She grabbed the knob and carefully opened it's door, it was spacious enough for her. However, there was a catch.

She needs to cramp her body inside of it.

In the first place, she wasn't born to be a contortionist as she needs to flex her muscles and bones to fit in. However, if her auditory senses tells her that the school personnel is few steps away from the main door of this room, she needs to act fast as lightning.

Her body immediately receives a message from its cerebral cousin, the brain, to deform herself into the kitchen cabinet. She stoops herself low, bends her arms, and knees that over permits the joints. She move her distorted body in as it fits suitably. As she reaches the door to close, she can hear her shoulder joint pops audible enough from the empty space.

She hopes that nothing goes popping by the time this unforgiving position gives in.

OoOoO

Sendoh doesn't like the way he sees as he bravely moved forward to the guidance councilor's room. Strange, he did not hear any shattering glass, busting bolts and manual break through of the school's windows and doors. Somehow, he figured it out that the intruder came from the inside.

How in the world what this stranger wants in the guidance councilor's room?

He mentally figures the possibilities as he crept closer and closer to the room. Sendoh opened the door as he realizes it was open. _He must have forgot to lock it_, he thought strangely, as he switches the main lights on. He found the room amusing as the materials were properly arrange, as Yamasaki-san would want it.

Fascinating!

Sendoh critically scans his surroundings as he search for clues to where the intruder was hiding. He picks up the keys from the drawer as he picks the yellow color-coded key. He inserted it to the main lock as he twisted it with all his strength. He returned the file to the cabinet and by his analysis…

…the intruder went here the same spot to where he was standing right now.

_He must be desperate to get the files from this cabinet. Maybe, he wants to erase the bad records that he have._

He gently closed the drawer still thinking where could he be. As his question immediately answered from the heavens, he saw a reflection from the mirror.

Someone is hiding behind the kitchen cabinet doors as it partially reveals a piece of black wool.

His eyes took a fierce gaze.

_Bingo!_

Sendoh knew he was dealing with a harmless but a naughty night prowler as he switches off the lights. He opens the door and closes it making sure he heard the noise. Psychotically, he was still inside the room practically hiding from the dark.

OoOoO

Anaya struggles in pain as the light luminates the tiny gap between the door and frame. She turns her head slowly to get a sneak peek. A male and towering figure entered the room as her breathe became labored. She detests most when it comes to psychological games to the spiky ace player.

_I hate to admit but you foiled my plan successfully. However, I don't want to surrender. I still got my last cards to play_, she thought furiously.

She can see him returning the green colored file in the cabinet that she unsuccessfully opened. She can see it through the mirror from the place to where she was hiding. _Therefore, it was the yellow key, but how did Sendoh know that I am aiming for his profile?_

She started to think of one and only factor affecting her plan. It must be the way she verbally asked him the question, _how analytical are you_. If that is the case, he immediately picked up her sign as he outmaneuvers her in stealing his profile. Another problem arises her concern is this; how did he knew the exact time and date? She knew that she didn't tell anyone, not even Emiko for this matter, that she is planning for the night raid. He must also figured out that Friday is the perfect day to execute her plan as it gave students the opportunity to help their superiors in their offices.

He must have known that all student leaders in their respective fields hold the school keys from their own places.

_I am not officially giving up…the only victory that I have is to read your profile._

_Never say die._

If death really matters in the end, Anaya should focus her concern from the outside environment. Tiny legs crawl up above her sensitive neck as it makes its way towards her arch back. According to her senses, it is a six legged, movable convex and even flying figure that can expand its wings.

Silence or death.

Choose an option that would keep your mind railed and clean.

It was a cockroach!

Anaya tried hard not to scream as the cockroach travels freely behind her back. Sweat production has tripled since she was inside the humid and annoying cabinet. Though her tears were now visible from her naked eyes, her mouth completely shuts it up through gritted teeth. As if those were not enough, Sendoh was taking some time in Yamasaki-san's office as if he is searching for something.

_Get the fuck out of here! _

Pain knows no limits!

Of all the things happened in this world, why she should have encountered with a pest that despised from a feminine world. She truly hates cockroaches as if she was in a dream. God must have read her polluted mind, as he knows no mercy especially if the criminal herself is not as repented as a liar is. She must have committed a mortal sin that irks the Almighty from the heavenly skies.

_I repent…I repent…I repent_, she pleaded helplessly.

Ironically, he turns off the lights and left.

She waited for twenty minutes to make sure Sendoh left the premises. As the coast clears, she finally burst herself out from a kitchen cabinet making some bony noises from her joints. Cracks and pops melodically played as she stretches her entire body. Anaya normalized her breathing as she went to work as usual…to find the yellow key.

Opening the cabinet is such a breeze since she already found out that the key to the treasure is a bright and sunny one. Her fingers simultaneously flip the folder that bears the students' surname. She needs to know where the letter "S" is. Surnames are as annoying as the tiny creeper itself as she needs to scan alphabetically.

She found a good starting point.

Saito

Sana

Sazuna

Seiri

Senya

…

Wait a minute! Something is wrong here!

Seiri

Senya

Mind recall, how do you spell Sendoh's surname?

S...E...N...D...O...H…

It should be here somewhere…it should be here in between these surnames.

_Where the fuck is it?_

He must have misplaced it here…but where?

"Looking for this?" Someone boomed his voice behind the darkness.

_God, you are so mean to me…_

What else can she do as of this moment? Of course, she should surrender with bitterness. Her last card somewhat failed to bring her to victory. He trapped her nice and easy and worst, strategically clever. Any minute from now, Sendoh will bring out his juiciest way to humiliate his opponent, to reveal herself to him with unconditional surrender.

She back off her hands from the cabinet and steadily froze from her position.

She raises her arms and places it behind her head as if she was facing a police arrest.

Sendoh flashes the hand light unto her as he was studying her curves.

"I didn't know that the intruder would be a female." He mused.

_That's it! If this freak started to get himself a slice of hentai, I will surely break off his nose_.

"Tell me, what brings you here?"

_What the fuck is that question? I thought he already know that I was here scrambling his profile._

He didn't know…

Obviously, he still doesn't know because Anaya is still wearing her wooly black mask.

She gulped her saliva down to her throat.

"Turn around and remove your mask…NOW." He ordered.

She slowly turned into him as she carefully draped her mask starting at the back of her head. Her hair reveals its raven color as it slowly shows the identity of the night prowler. Sendoh dropped his mouth wide open.

There she stands the ace journalist who is willing to be a sacrificial lamb in order to produce a good story. She let her breathe exhaust some air, as her dignity would tell all by attire as she stood by her word that she did not give up until the very end.

Sendoh didn't dare to ask a question but he figured it out that this journalist wanted more from him. She truly was hungry for him…as if an alpha wolf scavenges for prey. Clearly, he won, but he didn't let his full potential of himself to do the destructible force.

"Go ahead and laugh at me." She informed.

"What?"

"Don't you hear me? Go ahead and laugh at me." She said repeating her sentence.

"Why should I do that?" he bluntly asked.

"…because you won, dummy!"

Sendoh still gave her his odd look. Laughing WITH people is good but laughing AT the people gives him the skepticism to injure her dignity. He is not that cruel and after all, why does he has to laugh with all his heart if he doesn't finds it funny.

"Why are you so cruel to yourself, Anaya? Are you insecured?" he asked not minding if those questions are personal.

That question really gave Anaya a big crushing blow. As if a sword pierces her right through the sensitive part of her body, the heart, it bled profusely as if her life is like an open book ready to read.

Nevertheless, she needs to give him a distraction to ease the pain that he given her.

Anaya clears up her throat thinking what to say next. She decided to play a mock news TV reporting as if she was the newscaster of the night.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we are in Ryonan High School with your reporter, Anaya Watanabe. I'm here to report all about the ace player who single handedly brought his basketball team to victory. Not to mention the intense faith of Coach Taoka who relied so much for his star player. No need to complicate the introduction, here is the man towering 190 cm with jersey number seven, Akira Sendoh."

He finds her wise and funny as it gave him a concrete thought that his questions blows her real identity. Probably, he needs to ask that question again if the time comes right. Confessions are really pain in the soul as it slowly reveals your vulnerability. Youth somewhat gained an experience on how to cover up by using their mechanism from all available sources.

Sendoh chuckled as he approached the female journalist. He plays along with her mock news. Candid answers follow their unconventional talks.

"Good evening, Sendoh."

"Good evening to you too, Anaya." He greeted with a smile.

"Tell me, what is the team secret that lead the Ryonan basketball team to victory against Shoyo from gaining the last ticket to this year's inter high?" She asked passing him her imaginary microphone.

"The secret is no secret at all… it was teamwork. I am not an ace player without the help of other players. Everybody has a potential to succeed as long as hard work and little luck were in the player's ingredients to victory."

"How do you calculate…"

Sendoh definitely knows how to change his charm into a virus.

He places his index finger right at front of her lips indicating he was silencing her.

"Ssshh, let's turn the tables, shall we?"

Sendoh started to formulate his own introduction and questions. Anaya played her entire life as a journalist as she always works in that part. Keeping people well informed with correct facts, delivering it right at the doorsteps of their brains brings joy to her. As if people were enjoying, they did mind her as a healthy drug to boost their mornings.

"Anaya Watanabe, Ryonan High Bulletin, ace journalist who successfully interviewed the most important figures that Ryonan high have ever known. How do you manage to compose analytically with your well-written questions?"

Anaya wittingly laugh at Sendoh's quick pick-up skills in interviewing her.

"I based my questions depending to whom I interview."

"Do you currently have a love in your life?"

Tonight, the most abused organ in her body is her heart. Why Sendoh does kept asking those questions that matters the heart? Could it be he wants to imply unto her that she needs to listen to heart to counterbalance her entire system?

Maybe he is right all along since she relied too much at her head.

In fact, she is experiencing mental hypercephalus…

Translation? Severe mental head growth.

"Err…no…"

She paused shortly thinking what could have her head gone wrong. Perhaps, this night her heart dictates the direction of the path she was taking in. Additionally, Sendoh is kind enough to show her the true meaning of balance as he playfully mingled at her side. He was, indeed, her male counterpart as both of them felt a sudden uneasiness between the tiny space that separates them.

"Will you be willing to go steady with the Ryonan ace player?" he asked her seriously.

_Is he proposing?_

"Don't ask me that?" she hissed.

"Why?"

"….."

"If you already got a boyfriend, then let me change that question?" Sendoh retreated.

"It is not that I got a boyfriend….it is just that…"

Sendoh stopped hoping to get an approval from her.

If actions were the signs of approval, consider tears as one of them.

"I just don't know what to say." She sobbed.

Anaya shoved Sendoh off with an incredible feminine strength as she burst from the door. She wanted to run away from him. She wanted to go home…

Home is where her heart is.

"Anaya, I'm sorry. We could sort this…"

"I don't need you." She screamed.

"We can talk…somewhere…," he suggested.

She stopped from her tracks as she turned around to give him a vicious glare.

"I'm not pertaining to the storage room." He said innocently.

Anaya cooled herself a little, as she gave Sendoh a chance to defend himself. The only thing that is going on between the two is the flashlight that he has in his hand. He focused it above the ceiling to distribute evenly the light to its surroundings. He can see clearly that she recovered from near emotional breakdown.

"Will you be by my side tonight?" he asked drawing out his last card.

"Well, uhm…I don't know…"

He suddenly turns off the flashlight as her lips met his with a subtle kiss.

-To be continued-


	7. Ace Students' Sweetest Confessions

**By My Side**

Author's Note: ---

Chapter 7 – Ace Students' Sweetest Confessions

If this kiss lasts a little longer then a crashing comet should have destroyed the earth by now. It was subtle yet powerful enough to send her to space…as if she was experiencing a boost of eroticism. She has never been kissed by a guy before…and luckily enough, that first guy turns out to be Akira Sendoh!

Lady luck should have been cheering at her side and she knows that Valentine's Day is far from today. Anaya wants to doze off to his arms but she can't…she's enjoying this moment. Love has its own bizarre ways of meeting people from all corners of the Ryonan High. Both of them are in their junior years and they are both ace students…only in their respective fields.

Said enough, they parted their kiss as they left the hallway quietly.

OoOoO

An empty office space of Coach Taoka serves as a temporary shelter for both of them. They decided to pick this room since it was located in the nearest school exit. They knew that they got a few hours left for Saturday morning. Sendoh starts to unfold the mess mat, as they wanted to eat this way pass dinner. In fact, it was like a time for midnight snack. Sendoh offered her a pack dinner from his bag.

"Care to eat some sushi?"

She looked over his sushi and goodness sake, it looks so good. Their dinnertime was way pass late as she didn't think twice to eat it. Both of them sat down crossed legs as she began to pick up her dinner containing chicken teriyaki. By the sight of it, Sendoh's mouth watered as both of them shared their meals. The next few minutes, they exchange talks about their favorite foods. Sendoh likes anything exotic and spicy food turns him on while Anaya prefers local food. She, too, like spicy food but in a minimal amount. He adored her knowledge about regional food as she shared that her mom is a cook. He even joked that her mom could easily win his heart.

As they finished eating, Anaya volunteered to wash their lunch boxes as he also extends himself unfolding their sleeping bags. The office lights were off as He turns on the rechargeable lamp. It hurts shortly his eyes.

Anaya can smell herself that she needs to bathe as she horribly remembers the damp scent from the kitchen cabinet filled with cobwebs. Not to mention the infamous cockroach that nearly sends her to mental hospital. She was so ashamed that Sendoh kept close to her as she wondered if his nostrils were severely damage by it. She wasn't able to wear a perfume for she know she can be detected from the empty spaces from the hallways.

Anaya finished her chore as she starts to pick up her pajamas and towel.

"You can take a bath here in one of those gym's showers." Sendoh said while setting the pillows neatly.

"You are not alone, I smell foul this evening." He continued trying to keep her at ease with his jokes. "I might as well take a shower, too".

"Promise you won't peek." Anaya said raising her right arm up to her head.

"I swear and I'll die if I do." He promised crossing his chest indicating he took it by heart.

She left him alone as his eyes followed her naughtily.

_Calm yourself down, tiger. You don't want to get yourself extinct_.

OoOoO

_This is excessively weird!_

Silence and cleanliness meet her eyes wide open.

She never thought that the boys' shower room is clean as she steps inside. It was quite large for her to bathe in here. Of course, this is a common shower where all boys do their thing. A bizarre scent hit her nostrils as if there is something wrong in the shower room.

May be it was not from the shower room but the toilet room.

She decided to explore there as she found nothing. What gives her the tick in her nostrils from that area? She raised her eyebrow as she figures it already. That scent could be only mean one thing…

…scent of a sperm.

OoOoO

Sendoh can hear the water dripping from the shower sprinkler. He can hear her singing some pop songs. _She must be enjoying a warm shower_, he thought. He decided to do the same after her as he maddeningly fought over his insanity.

_This is a perfect time, Sendoh…a girl bathing within your reach._

_She must have a beautiful body._

_Do you remember the way you've kissed her in the storage room? Hers may go beyond that._

_The shower room itself is large enough for both of you so why not take a shower together._

_By doing this way, both of you can conserve water._

_Who knows, you might turn cold water hot._

"Leave her alone!" he cursed his hyperactive neurons. He laid his head unto the table as he saw Anaya done bathing.

"It was your turn…I heard you're talking to someone." She inquired.

"It was nothing…it was my…"

He had a hard time explaining.

"I'll tell you everything when I'm done."

OoOoO

Anaya laid herself down to her sleeping bag. Sendoh transferred the rechargeable lamp from the table to the floor as he located it above their heads. Both of them are wearing pajamas but they need to wear another layer inside. Blankets are not enough to protect themselves from the cold. The night is late but romantic as he promised once again that he won't do anything stupid. She told him to pretend that this night is just a slumber party.

"What is a slumber party?" he asked, as he doesn't know about those female terminologies.

"It is a sleeping party composed of females. We do a lot of talking to almost everything." She informed.

"How many hours do that party last?"

"Well, around passed midnight."

"Do you do that often?"

"Well, my friends used to but we rarely do it now due to extracurricular activities."

The couple faced each other as if they are lying in only one bed. Anaya was fascinated with Sendoh's blue eyes as it keeps her serene. While Sendoh, too, got attracted to her eyes not because of the color, but the perceptual depth in it.

"Slumber party sounds fun to me. Can you give me an example of it?" he asked, as he gets excited to experience it.

"Well….I don't know. Slumber parties are all about secrets."

"I'm ready to spill mine as long as you are prepared to do yours. Besides, I think you need it for your article." He quipped.

"I abandoned that idea by the time you caught me. Maybe I should start since you won this challenge."

"Forget about the challenge we imposed days ago…it didn't mean anything."

Anaya thought that this is the perfect time and place to explore and share to what they have in common.

"Okay, let's start about my personality. I'm a neat freak and I can't study if my room is dirty. I'm an obsessive-compulsive person, meaning I'm meticulous to my surroundings. I love to hang out in the library and I love doing subordinate work. I hate people who are late because they tick me off and I don't like people who don't stand up for themselves."

"Do you see yourself as a perfectionist?" Sendoh inquired.

"Well, in some ways, yes, I do. I considered myself as a perfectionist." She declared proudly.

"Do you opt to go to leisure or sports clubs? You seem to be tight."

"Tight? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, based on your self-describe personality…you are living in a nutshell. It seems like you tend to restrain yourself doing what your heart was yearning out." Sendoh said with his sharp mind do the talking.

"Is this the reason why you asked me earlier about why am I so cruel to myself and also if I am insecured?"

"I hope you won't mind answering my questions earlier."

"You are trying to probe me, aren't you?" Anaya thwarted with her truthful word. However, she continued with her story.

"I wanted to be appreciated by other people. I wanted to be love by all. In this way, it keeps my spirits flaming with desire to do what I can do best and what I can offer to the world. Of course, everybody yearns for that unconditional approval and I don't know if you feel the same."

Sendoh just nod his head to agree.

"Anyway, my parents got divorced when I was only ten years old. At that time, I didn't understand why I got this raging anger towards my father. He left my mother in financial and emotional shambles. Nevertheless, my mother is forgiving and there is a time I argued with her on why she is so liberal to dad. She told me an advice that I would remember in my lifetime that is to forgive him. He is still my dad and whatever vengeful things I have in my heart I should desolate it, no matter how many times I got tempted to unleash my wrath unto him."

"I don't understand why but there is some weird but harmless thing opens my heart out to a lot of opportunities to see in the outside world. When my mom became a cook in a small-scaled restaurant, she kept coming out with great ideas in food and in a matter of short time; customers grew to taste her dishes. When the owner found out about her efforts, she got promoted to be the head chef. Additionally, she also became a partial owner of that restaurant."

"Wow!" he said with an excitement in his voice.

"I asked her what is her secret behind her success. She told me to put passion in any work that I want to pursue. In her case, it was cooking. She wisely told me that it is one of the ways to be appreciated by people in a positive sense. There are two reasons; one, she keeps the customers happy likewise she gets a moral boost and two, it made her totally forget to what dad has inflicted on her. I am so bless that I got a mom like her. If I don't, I don't know what has become of me."

"My dad visits us every weekends but I don't see mom and dad would reunite. She told me it is better to live in a separate but noble life. When I got older, I promised myself that I exert all efforts to be love through work if marriage fails me. What is happening in your life? I kept talking for the past hour and I wanted to know what is going on in your side."

Sendoh inhaled deeply and began to tell his tale. "I live with my mom, too and dad works in another country. It's been ten years since I can remember by the time he stepped in to the airport terminal. He told me to be a good boy and that was it. The first three years since he left home is a struggle for me. My mom plays two roles, a mother and father figure. Just like any parent, she did her very best to raised me as a matured son. She taught me to be brave during my first school, we watched movies together and she introduced me to basketball. I find basketball interesting because it serves me as an outlet to pour out my hidden emotions through physical means. Likewise, I fell in love with it. In my junior high years in Kitazawagakuen, I meet many people who admire my skills and eventually my self-confidence grew. I thanked her for that. My mom told me to dream big since we are living in a big world anyway and so I did. I also got this interest to scalp people's real identity because I like to know the truth and in that way, it gave me a broad perspective to know the real world."

"You seem to be hungry for knowledge especially people."

"Yes I do. Besides, I go along with everybody but I rarely set myself commit closely to someone."

"That seems to be contradicted. You like to hang out to everybody and yet you are afraid of committing to someone whether that person is your best friend or girlfriend."

"There can be only one reason why…because I trust too much." He said honestly.

Anaya was surprised to Sendoh's stunning revelation of himself. _Finally, I am about to crack his core. _

He continued his story, "there was the girl in my junior school which I really, really like. I even told my mom about her to the point that I was crazy. My mom, otherwise, has a skeptical point of view towards her. Anyway, I courted her. For a few months, I fell in love and like any couple; we dated, exchanged gifts and kissed. However, there was an instinct deep in my heart that she was not for me and I don't know why. Strangely enough, I finally found it."

"What is it?" she said as she listens to him attentively.

"She is a cheater. She was dating me and another guy which unfortunately, that person turns out to be my colleague in basketball club. I was angry and hurt but what else I can do…I cried helplessly."

"That incident gave me a trauma and she was not apparently remorseful for what she did. It is a good thing that my mom and I moved out of the urban community. In that way, I can forget her. Besides, Tokyo is getting expensive and mom wants to save money for my college. My dad sends us some money but it wasn't enough to sustain my education. We need to pay for other utilities, too."

"That was such a sad story…is she your first girlfriend?" Anaya asked.

"…yes." He said softly.

Anaya got struck by his story as she wished that whatever pain he went through should serve a lesson to all…especially her since she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"What about your love life? Have you been hurt by someone?" Sendoh inquired.

"Well….no one."

Sendoh hoped that a question of his would bring joy in her as he decided to gamble it tonight. Make or break, they say as he is known to be a risk taker, whether in or out of basketball court. He likes her and perhaps if time matures, he will love her.

"Have you thought about my question yet?"

"Huh?" Anaya said dumbfounded, "what question…"

She suddenly remembers his question by the time she ran away from him. _Will you be willing to go steady with Ryonan's ace player_ echoed in her mind. She opened her mouth but there were no words came out from it. Finally, after she make up her mind, she told him to give her time and space to think about it.

"Okay, so be it but don't keep me hanging on."

"Hanging on? Since when did I leave you standing in the middle of the road?" she snapped as both of them started to throw abstract talks.

"Well…since we decided to outwit each other during lunch." He reminded her as he gives her his winning smile.

"Oh, that one! I don't think I can remember…"

"Aw, come on!" Sendoh whined.

-To be continued-


	8. Don't Keep Me Hanging On

By My Side

Author's Note: Alternative chapter title: 'Hit 'em high, Hit 'em low'

Chapter 8 – Don't keep me hanging on

Saturday morning…

Saturday sunshine…

Saturday disaster!

The sun must have been so cruel to both ace students as morning stood up to its majestic atmosphere. Anaya didn't want to get up from her bed as she and Sendoh are still having a hangover over last night's conversation. She turned her body around to the other side facing him who was snoring soundly in his sleep.

Facing Sendoh?

_Fuck! We're still here in Taoka sensei's office!_ She panicked.

Anaya wanted to move out from the office because she knew if she gets caught…detention or even suspension is around the corner. Her eyes were wide open, as she couldn't move her body out from the sleeping bag.

Why it is so?

Sendoh's right leg anchored both of her legs, as it was extremely difficult to free herself. Not to mention his weight adds on a problem. On the other hand, the spiky boy doesn't seem to be disturb as he sleeps like an angel. _He must be dreaming! I hate to do this but I need to wake you up!_

"Sendoh….Sendoh…." she bugged him repeatedly.

"Mmmmph!"

"Sendoh, we're still hear in Taoka sensei's office!"

A snore is her only answer.

"Damn it, Sendoh! You dummy…"

The next thing she knew is Sendoh's unconscious response as he turns his entire body over her! Worst, his weight is heavier than she can ever imagine. Sendoh's head plopped beside her neck as she can feel a humid breath coming out from his mouth. Another thing though his breath stinks! Any girl who likes Sendoh wanted to be the pillow or a teddy bear for her life but not this kind of case. Anaya can't even breathe nor move.

Why?

Anaya's mind came with contradicting points the way she has been battling with her id vs. ego for supremacy determining about her view towards Sendoh. For many days, she has been fighting whether she liked him or not. Does she like it that way? Maybe. Did she enjoy it? Maybe. Is she the first girl to be toppled against Sendoh? Well, that is debatable.

A tiny movement occurred from the part of his mouth…

"Anaya…"

"Sendoh, you jerk! Get off of me!" she fought him bitterly.

"Anaya…"

"Don't call my name for nothing. Move over…NOW!"

"…I love you…"he murmured.

She froze…

"…I love you…" he said for the second time.

He must be dreaming of her.

Her id should have rejoiced the way he said those words as she stop her movements from agitating. Likewise, this is the reason why he asked her all of these questions from last night. He wanted to say I love you but he couldn't. He probably waited for the right time to tell her. She breathes for a fresh air as she got herself dizzy from the foul air that he has.

Never mind the foul air in his mouth…time is running short for her.

"Sendoh…."she called him once more.

Tick…tick…tock…time is up for her.

Someone opened the gym's main door as she heard steps coming in. Worst, those steps were getting louder towards to the office. Anaya struggled to get herself free and unfortunately, all her efforts went lambasted by his weight. If only she is physically strong enough, she might send him out to the moon.

She has to do something…fast!

She couldn't think of a strategy that is helplessly pressed against Sendoh.

Who can blame her?

"Sendoh, forgive me…but I got to do the impossible…again!"

She kissed him in the cheek as a sign of apology.

She gathered all her might towards to her leg as she kicked him like hell in the crotch.

"Eeeeyoooow!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Anaya panicked, as she knew it caught the attention from a person outside the office. She can hear him running towards it and burst the door open. _This is it_, she thought worriedly. _I can end up right now in the principal's office_.

The other thing in her mind right now is that Sendoh will forgive her. He woke up, as his eyes are still groggy from sleep. He endured the pain she has caused him. Yeah, it was painful, all right. It reached to the point that his eyes got a bit teary. He moves out from her as he curved his entire body nursing his balls.

The person, who entered through the door, sees the entire scenario, as he was so surprised that he didn't know what to say. Imagine this, Anaya's legs were slightly spread apart while wearing only an oversized shirt as her pajamas and nothing below. While, Sendoh was crippled from the pain in the crotch as if he was able to experienced…

…experienced…

…experienced…

"Oh, my God! Sendoh…."

Both of them looked at the deranged person standing before them.

It was Hiroaki Koshino.

"Se…Sendoh…" he spoke with a big disbelief in his face.

Sendoh couldn't speak to him at all.

Neither is Anaya, who was breathing heavily from his crushing weight.

"Did both of you had…sex?"

They wanted to answer him to defend themselves but still…couldn't do it yet. A mistaken thought entered Koshino's mind.

"Man, you lost each other's virginity!" he exclaimed loudly.

OoOoO

"It was a good thing; Coach Taoka wasn't around that time that I caught both of you. Why did both of you end up sleeping in his office in the first place?" he asked confusingly. "Did you really touch her?"

"It was a long story, Kosh. Believe me, I did not." Sendoh said not paying an eye contact to his companion.

Lunch is not a perfect time to tell everything to what happened between them as Koshino carefully munched his meals. On the other hand, Sendoh ate only a light meal as his appetite is not in the mood to take heavy food for now. He still experiencing the pain that he never thought Anaya would do such a thing.

"Will you forgive her after all that…well…pain?" Koshino asked as he leans forward to his pal across the table.

Forgiving is such a wonderful word that soothes the heart especially if it involves warring countries. In this case, for the couple, it may be a little hard to swallow that. The heart is the most sensitive emotional organ of all and it has high perceptions from the outside world. Sendoh thought that he might forgive her since she didn't cheat behind him or tells him her sweetest lies. A girl is a girl that she hasn't gone too far, yet.

"Yes, the problem occurred between us is a minor problem." Sendoh answered.

"Does it still…hurt?"

Pain can visibly be traced unto Sendoh's face as he nodded 'yes'. Boy, where can he find a girl like her who can kick like a football player considering he was above her. He still hasn't figure it out on how he ended up like that. _It must be the dream that I had_, he thought as he picks up a cup of water to drink it.

"Uh, Kosh, I think I'll skip the practice that we are going to have later after school. Please tell to Taoka's sensei that I have a groin ache." He said as he preparing himself to stand up from his seat.

"What if he asks me how in the world did you have a groin ache?"

"Just think of any reason that is valid. I trust your skills when it comes to excuses. You can do better than me." He shrugged as he stood up from his seat and walks carefully out from it.

Koshino could not help himself but to feel pity towards to his…well, semi-vegetate spiky friend as he struggles to ignore the funny faces from the other students' faces.

Why is that so?

His groin ache cause his legs to spread slightly apart as he began to walk in a funny but painful way. His usual smiles and greetings were gone for a while as female students began to wonder what happened to their heartthrob hero.

OoOoO

"You've what?" Emiko said aloud.

"Don't express yourself like that. Nosy people might hear it." Anaya said hushing her friend to silence.

"How could you? First, his lips got swollen because you bit him and now his groin is undergoing some trauma due to your infamous kick. What is next in store for the ace player? Are you going ran him over with a truck?" Emiko attacked her friend straight.

"Emiko, I didn't mean it. I have no choice…"

"No choice or lone choice?" she asked with acidic eyes in her face.

Anaya remained silent to her threat.

"You've got to issue an apology…and that should be a formal one." She instructed.

OoOoO

Anaya was struggling with her thoughts if she could just drop a letter to his locker indicating her apology or apologize him upfront. She sighed as she goes for the latter as it might lessen her guilt to do so. She visually scans the crowd to where Sendoh is. _Maybe he is mad at me_, she thought. Emiko was correct in terms of pinpointing her mistakes. A swollen lip and a groin ache are two of the most "not to do's" for a guy especially if he has a thing for you.

She has no power to stop it.

She has a crush on Sendoh but she wasn't sure of him. He is flirty, carefree and most of all too friendly for everybody. If she did become his girlfriend, she predicted that they would not last long for she is a little bit possessive. Nevertheless, she will take this chance of a lifetime.

Anaya picked up her cell phone and began dialing Sendoh's number.

OoOoO

Anaya was waiting in an empty half-court of basketball outside of the school's premises. It is better to apologize personally rather that dropping a letter, as the latter choice could be mean cowardliness. If he didn't came at the right time or at least slightly late of appointed time, she can conclude that he doesn't want her anymore around.

However, she prayed that he should give her a chance to explain.

She glanced at her watch as it read, five thirty. She sighed, as she looked all corners of the court and its sidewalk to see if there is a sign of him. Her heart starts to beat rapidly as the sight of spiky hair can be mean only one person.

Sendoh Akira.

"Sendoh," she called out waving her hand high up in the air to indicate to where she is. "Over here."

Sendoh, meanwhile, waved weakly as he had given her the idea on how hard and strong her kick is. _He is walking in wobbles_, she thought as she faintly gave him a smile to boost his moral.

"Sendoh, I really wanted to tell you that I am sorry." She said straight to the point, as introductions are no longer in need as of this time.

His smile gave her a hope that they might work it out.

"Anaya…there are no words to describe you." He paused.

"…words…describe me…"she said in a state of confusion.

"I couldn't think of the words that I can describe you…"

"Okay, I give up, what do you mean?" she asked for a clue.

Sendoh gathers his courage and energy to his mouth to confess what he has something to say from his heart.

"I love you…." He whispered serenely.

Anaya blushed, "you told me that already."

"When?" he said with a big surprise in his eyes.

"When you were…above me…in the office." She said sheepishly.

Sendoh's spacious mind was already filling up with paranoia as he dared to ask the next question.

"Did I touch…" he cut it off.

"I swear you did not do it." She said assuring him.

"Whew, that was close. I thought I'm going to be in trouble again."

Both of them stared at each other for quite some time as things are getting off hand. They both wanted to tell each other something that their hearts would blend naturally. Time stood still between this couple as they are not aware for what was happening around them. Sendoh took Anaya's hand as she like the feeling of being caress with his sincere tenderness. He kissed it and she felt an oozing sensation crawling up on her skin.

However, that doesn't stop there.

He continually paved his kisses' way towards up in her arm and to her cheek. Finally, their facial distance was slim as he was about to kiss her once more in her lips.

As an unfortunate event appeared, Aiko Sasaki, along with Koshino and Emiko, burst into the scene with their video recorder on. What is worst is that the entire teams of basketball and school press clubs were on the scene, too.

The couple startled with their noises and teases as the sound of jitters grew louder.

Sendoh made an important decision that would make Anaya feel protected.

He carried her off from the cemented ground with his powerful arms as he started to outrun them. Anaya screamed and laughed gaily as she holds her dear life unto him bringing them each other closer.

-The End-


End file.
